


oh my god they were roommates

by swordfight_s



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfight_s/pseuds/swordfight_s
Summary: just your average run of the mill dormmates college au for sparkslinger . quinn thank u for ur massive brain .
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if i make a mistake because i do Not proof read like a gamer

herman liked his school, he did. but some of the people in it were insufferable. like his former roommate, kenneth. walking into their shared dorm to be hit with the overwhelming odor of beer and whatever else kenneth had decided to use that day. like, yeah, he went to class sometimes, but that was the /only/ time herman could have to himself. and most fo that time he used cleaning their room so he could at least try to relax. 

so when kenneth came to him and told him he was dropling out to "join the circus" (herman hoped that meant something else but with kenneth? he was probably being honest.) he was ecstatic. he tried not to show it to his soon to be former roommate when he was packing his belongings and getting ready to leave, but the second he was gone? music was playing and the dorm was being deep cleaned. herman couldn't stand it anymore. 

waking up the next day to someone knocking at the door was not something he was expecting. he also wasn't expecting to open the door to see caleb quinn, of all people. 

caleb seemed almost suprised when herman opened the door, like he wasn't expecting him to actually open the door.

"can i help you?" herman asked, voice soft with tiredness.

"oh-! uh... the school was moving people around, i'm your new roommate ." with that, caleb gave a light smile, and herman moved out of the doorway. 

"there's only one room, but it's spacey. letting you know." caleb walked into the dorm, gently kicking the door closed behind him as herman made his way back to the room. 

he seemed tired, so caleb didn't question it, instead he sat his bags down on a chair and started looking around.

it was a small dorm, but caleb didn't mind. he liked the coziness. a desk with a laptop sat on it was in the corner, a half unzipped backpack full on textbooks hanging off the chair tucked under the desk. 

caleb heard the bedroom door opened and turned to see a much more awake herman, dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and jeans. 

"sorry about that, uh, caleb? right?" he spoke, stepping out into the sort of living room . 

"yeah, that's my name. you're herman? or at least i'd hope so, that's who they told me i'd be rooming with," caleb responded lightheartedly, a smile gracing his face.

herman returned the smile, and then gestured to the bags sat down. "would you like some help getting everything settled? i don't have any classes today," 

at that, caleb lit up a bit. "that would be great, actually. we can get to know each other a bit better too? better than bein' strangers, yknow?" 

"yeah, a lot better," the two men proceeded to take caleb's bags into their shared room, two twin beds sat parallel to each other, though besides that and a few mounted shelves the room was plain. 

"i uh... may have kicked my previous roommate out to the living room. he couldn't keep his living space very tidy and i can't stand that." herman explained, setting the bag in his hands down on caleb's bed. 

caleb laughed a bit at that. "don't worry, i can pick up after myself." 

the rest of that night was filled with lighthearted jokes and getting to know each other. they both looked forward to staying with their new roommate.


	2. david throws a banger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aww yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i didnt proof read and wrote this while on an escapade to fix my sleeping schedule so i jope it gets the point across

the next couple of weeks weren't anything special. neither herman nor caleb were at the dorm very much due to testing and rigorous studying on both sides. 

when the weekend hit, one person told another who told another who told another about the party at david king's house for winter break, and suddenly anyone who was anyone was 'invited' to this party.

which, on david's part, was quite a banger. 

but it wasn't really herman's jam. like yeah, it was cool, but bright flashing colors and blasting music paired together made herman's head throb. 

so he was sat in a corner, his earbuds in, but not really listening to whatever song he was playing. instead, he was listening to this guy talk about.. something. his brain was a bit fuzzy right now, it was a party, who was he to say no to a few beers? 

the person sitting next to him gently waved his hand in herman's face.

"you alright there, space cadet?" he said lightheartedly. 

"huh-? oh, i'm so sorry. i'm a bit.." herman held up his beer bottle and made a gesture towards it. "y'know?"

the stranger smiled, "don't sweat it, me too." he took a drink out of a red cup, "otherwise i wouldn't have had the courage to come and talk to you," a flirty smile was sent herman's way. 

"why's that?" he responded, oblivious to the other's intentions. call it a mix of drinking and being bad with social queues. 

"oh, y'know-" the stranger moved to scoot a bit closer to herman, only to have his words interrupted by slightly slurred ones. 

"heyyy," caleb started, standing above the two. "y'all havin' a- a good time down there?" his cheeks were flushed, and his stance a bit wobbly. herman took out one of his earbuds.

"how many drinks are you on, caleb?" he asked with a smile, moving to face the one standing rather than keep his attention on the man sitting right next to him. and with lips pressed into a frown, the stranger got up, waved a goodbye to herman, and went off to do his own thing again. 

\- - - 

"how many drinks are you on, caleb?" herman had asked him. with a smile. a nice smile, he thought distantly. how many *was* he on anyway? he doesn't think he can remember right now, he's just having a good time.

"dunno, actually," he replies, and herman stands up when he talks. caleb still has to look down a bit to keep eye contact, or his best attempt at, but that's okay. he's still smiling, and herman lets out a soft laugh that caleb can barely hear over the music but it makes his stomach lurch in a way he wasn't ready for, followed up by an unfortunately timed wave of nausea. the feeling of butterflies faded fast because of that. 

he somehow manages not to puke, and the next thing he knows herman is at his side, grabbing his arm with a light grip, frown replacing that smile that drunk caleb loved to look at. he likes to see his friends happy. herman is saying something to do with home and caleb is frowning at him because he wants to see that smile again. 

\- - -

"dude, you don't look too well, i think we should head home." herman was trying to coax caleb out of the spot he was standing in, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his hoodie. caleb was just looking at him with a weird look. "what??"

"y'should smile more," the other tells him, as if he doesn't look like he's about to pass out or throw up right now. of all the times to say this NOW was the time?? herman couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, and that seemed to get caleb moving along with him through the crowds of people. 

herman did make it a point to let lisa know where he was going before he left, and hedidn't even know where feng would be. he planned to send her a text. 

after the struggle of getting caleb up the flight of stairs, they walked into their dorm.

caleb made his way towards the futon they had decided to call their couch, and flopped down on it, narrowly avoiding the wooden arm rest . he mumbled something herman couldn't really hear, and proceeded to fling off his hoodie in the direction of the room. 

herman was grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, bringing one to caleb, and cracking the other one open for himself. 

"you should drink that, it'll help with the hangover tomorrow," herman advised, resting his back against the futon and sitting on the floor. 

caleb seemed to listen, taking the bottle from the other's hand and sitting up himself. he took a big drink before screwing the cap back on and looking down at his feet. work boots were what he decided on to wear for the party. it was either that or his Special Shoes For Special Occasions though, so like.. 

wait- how do you untie knots again? his fingers were fumbling with the thin laces, motor skills proving very difficult to use at the moment. 

"can't- fuckin'.." he trailed off, feeling warm hands move his out of the way. 

"i got you, don't worry," herman said, making quick work of untying and pulling off caleb's boots. huh.

he's so smart, caleb thought. 

"you look kinda good down there," caleb said, instead. the implications of what he said passing his mind, but not staying for very long. or well, at least the negative implications. 

herman felt his face go hot at the compliment. though, in the dim light of the 'living room' he was confident caleb couldn't tell. "...right. do you want help into the room or do you wanna sleep out here?" 

"how about in your arms?" caleb replied with a bit of a giggle. 

"you're drunk. i'll grab you a blanket," herman stood, and went to grab a blanket and now that he was actually thinking about it, a pillow too, bringing them out to caleb, who looked at him with the softest look herman thinks hes ever seen. 

"thanks," caleb spoke, reaching for the pillow. herman gave it to him, along with the blanket, and turned to head back to the room. 

"goodnight, caleb" he said, leaving the room door opened in case anything happened.

"night," caleb responded, mostly into his pillow, feeling the lull of sleep start to take over. his roommate was really nice, he thought. that's pretty cool.


End file.
